Magic Man
is an illusionist themed Robot Master, and a member of King's army. He was formerly a member of a circus, but he enlisted in King's army in order to show off his talents. His Special Weapon, the Magic Card, can steal energy from enemies to restore his health. His stage is one of the two stages unlocked by beating Ground Man. Magic Man is a natural showman who puts incredible effort into practicing his magic tricks, but because of his egotism and a bad habit of performing tricks at inopportune times, he is not regarded well by his comrades. He is something of an attention seeker -- he enjoys amazing people and especially receiving applause for his performances but tends to be very secretive about the trickery involved to make them work. He has also recently taken up fortune-telling as a hobby. Strategy Magic Man will start off the battle dashing away from Mega Man or Bass, and for the majority of the battle he will dash across the room. After dashing, he will either throw out a Magic Card at them that quickly returns to him, which can steal health from the player so he can recover a little bit of his own health, or toss a magic orb that spawn Romper Gs when shot at. Magic Man can also jump into the air and toss a ball with stars on it directly at Mega Man/Bass, which spawns white birds once they hit the ground. These birds can be destroyed easily with a charged Mega Buster shot if playing as Mega Man. Magic Man is weak to the Tengu Blade; if he is hit by this weapon, he will be (nearly) cut in half, momentarily stunning him. The projectile sent out after using Tengu Blade cannot stun Magic Man, however. If the player runs out of weapon energy for the Tengu Blade, the Wave Burner is also a good weapon to use against Magic Man. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Magic Man's stage: *Joe Classic *Kaizock *Monopellern *Shupponpon *Rompers *Rompers G *Sisi Roll Other media Manga Magic Man and King's other robots appear in the Rockman 8 manga, but with the exception of Pirate Man, they leave shortly after their appearance. In the Rockman & Forte manga, Magic Man, Dynamo Man and Pirate Man fight against Bass in King's fortress. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Magic Man appears as part of the Robot Master army serving Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman during the Worlds Collide crossover. He is among the Robot Masters who suffer the ill effects of Silver the Hedgehog's psychic powers, though their assailant soon found himself immobilized by Flash Man. Gallery IwamotoMagicianManConcept.jpg|Original Magician Man (Magic Man) concept by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. IwamotoMagicianManConceptBonBon.jpg|Magician Man featured in Kodansha's BonBon Comics. HidekiMagicManConcept.jpg|Refined Magic Man concept by Hideki Ishikawa. R&FMagicMan.png|Magic Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. Magic Man by Jason Clayton.png|Magic Man design from Nintendo Power contest Magicman bust.png|Bust sprite of Magic Man MM&BMagicMan.png|Magic Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. MagicManentrance.gif|Magic Man's battle entrance from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *He was originally called "Magician Man" in his early sketches. *His dislike, revealing too much, is a reference to the phrase, "A magician never reveals his secrets." *His weakness, the Tengu Blade, may be a reference to the term "cutting the deck", as he nearly splits in half when hit with it and uses cards to attack. **As the Tengu Blade comes from Tengu Man, a tengu-based Robot Master, and it is the weakness of Magic Man, an entertainer-based Robot Master, it also may be a reference to the Japanese tale of "The Old Man's Lump Removed", where a greedy man upon hearing that one who danced, played, and partied merry with tengu in the night and was given gifts for his spirited entertainment, was punished for his bad dancing and greed through the tengu's powers. *Magic Man is one of two entertainer-themed Robot Masters, the other being Clown Man. Interestingly enough, both are weak to Tengu Man's weapons in the respective games in which they appear. *Before the Magic Man from Mega Man & Bass, a Magic Man was created for the Nintendo Power Mega Man 6 boss character contest by reader Jason Clayton. es:Magic Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:King Numbers Category:Entertainers Category:Archie Comics Classic characters